User talk:Nuzamaki90
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jake Vallory page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TwinStar (Talk) 16:12, June 13, 2010 MEEP. YOUR RETIRED?!?!?!?!?! [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'Raichu are' ]][[User blog:Striker826|'Sir.']] 05:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) WHEN?!?!?!?!?!?!?! [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'Raichu are' ]][[User blog:Striker826|'Sir.']] 05:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) WHY??!?!?!?!?!?!?! [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'Raichu are' ]][[User blog:Striker826|'Sir.']] 05:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Retired? >:| Screw it, have some Ponies! 05:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Why would you go ~ Are you not a wiki regular ~ Long time member ~ coughcough ~ [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'Raichu are' ]][[User blog:Striker826|'Sir.']] 05:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) So are you staying or going. Does anyone know? [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'Raichu are' ]][[User blog:Striker826|'Sir.']] 05:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you at least just stay for the community? >:| Screw it, have some Ponies! 22:34, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey... |} Hey Nuza Hey Nuza, please tell me how you know the air dates for Evil Arrival and Wiseman Cometh! Please tell me, I won't be able to sleep without knowing!!! Where's the next ep? Friendship ain't Magic... It's Science! 23:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Nuz, I was kick-banned on the chat by Winx because I kept reviving myself in a game we were playing. Can you Un-bann me please? |} 01:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) For what, Higurashi? Or Umineko? --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 18:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You are now able to add a special template for chat-mods. Add this wherever you like on your profile. This template establishes that you are a chat-mod. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ChatMods Hey Nuza, go on the chat room so we can chat. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 11:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay that is alright. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 07:07, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I forgot and I don't remember getting a first warning. Because there's no first warning about that on my talk page. |} 20:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Can you send me a link? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 12:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) i wonder how much time it will take for this episode to air.are you encoding it? Timi Nidorfer Yliaster (talk) 14:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Really? Really? Because last I checked, Queenie said bishes was ok. And yes. I will correct you. I'm living for my dying wish. 20:40, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I didn't call him that. That must have been a lie. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 21:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) 'Bish' is allowed. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 21:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) unKickbanned Nuza I would appreciate it if you could tell me when I am getting unkickbanned. Thanks. Reaper was here 11:19, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you rock. You like Yuki Judai as much as I do (I think) and you said the truth on Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders at MyAnimeList. You're a legend. Get your game on! 02:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blog It's getting way too crowded on AOH's blog, and the comments are SERIOUSLY starting to veer off the topic. I wanted to clarify some things from your latest comment. "I'm not trying to be snarky." Many, many users will disagree with that. Just putting that out there. And it's not just the Admins that feel that way; I've heard several users saying how, I suppose, "strangely" you're acting. It's not that you're being serious, it's just that you're practically turning into another TwinStar with your complaining (or, what is perceived to be complaining by every other user besides yourself). "I'm doing what you and A2 said to do. I'm acting the same way certain users on this wiki act." Pray tell, what exactly did we say? I have no memory of telling anyone that we should suddenly tell Admins not to make blogs about their leaving. Also, I cannot find another upstanding user that's acting the way you are. "The 'harshest users you will ever meet' get to be mean all they want and most users are fine with it but 1 of the nicest users on this wiki act like these “harsh users” for a bit and people attack him for being so" Bendo and AOH just say that they're harsh. They really aren't, at all. I've gone on to other Wikis, and they look like puppies next to the normal users there. Also, about most users being fine with their behaviour, that's definitely not true. That's where the whole argument with almost every other user sprouts up. They get in trouble for doing something wrong, then start sprouting BS that AOH/Bendo/99/whoever is being "cruel" and "mean" and whatnot, even if it's perfectly sensible. Oh, and by the way, what is NSGC? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 15:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, GI DOES suck. New Vestroia FTW. Get your game on! 17:01, October 9, 2011 (UTC) NSGC Are you part of it? (and BTW, the pic isn't actually of NSGs ... it's just a committee of uniform-wearers.) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 17:08, October 9, 2011 (UTC) YOU BASTARD YOU BASTARD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KICKBANNED ME WHY I AM NOT A TROLL I AM VERY SORRY OKAY PLEASE UNKICKBAN ME PLZ. Wallaceheros (talk) 01:56, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Wallaceheros